La vie au travers de l'azur
by miss-sakurako
Summary: La haine et l'amour sont de sentiments très proches...Et Kyuubi va le découvrir à travers Naruto.  Petit one-shot, sans prétention.


_**Genre : drama**_

_**Pairing : KyuuNaru (ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour. Plutôt un étrange sentiment…Il faut lire pour comprendre…^+^)**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages du monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_« La perfection n'existe pas. Elle n'est à nos yeux que l'être aimé. » De moi…_

_« La distance entre l'amour et la haine est fine. Dans les deux cas, cela nous obsède. » De moi…_

Deux âmes que tout opposait. Un seul corps. Un combat perpétuel.

Je te haïssais. Toi et tes yeux bleus, trop bleus. Toi et tes cheveux blonds, trop lumineux. Toi et tes sourires, trop chaleureux. Oui, je haïssais tout de toi. Tu étais trop parfait.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Tu étais seul. Mais même enfermé dans cette solitude, tu me combattais, m'empêchant de posséder ton corps et de tuer. Tous les tuer.

Tu aimais ce village et ses habitants. Habitants qui t'insultaient, te battaient,…

Tu étais si seul. Jusqu'à EUX. Ta famille, comme tu disais. Tes coéquipier Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu aimais la première, elle aimait le second. T la vénérais, elle t'insultait, te rabaissait. Et pour ça, je l'ai apprécié. Car ma haine envers toi ne faisait qu'augmenter.

_Est-ce de leur faute…Ou de la mienne ?_

Tous. Ils te prenaient tous pour un abrutit, un faible, un incompétent. Alors qu'en réalité, tu les surpassais tous. Mais tu m'avais en toi. Tu ne réfléchissais jamais plus qu'il ne le fallait, préférant te concentrer pour me retenir en toi. Et dans les combats, quand EUX donnaient tout pour accomplir leur unique mission, toi, tu en menais deux à la fois, réduisant ta concentration et tes résultats. Car toujours, je tentais de te posséder. Même dans ton sommeil, par cauchemar, même en mission,…Toujours. Et à chaque fois, tu me repoussais.

_Pourquoi ?_

Ils te prenaient pour une personne faible-ayant-un-grand-potentiel-mais-ne-s' entraînant-pas-assez. Ont-ils seulement remarqué, lors de tes combats, que tu peinais à rester debout, à soulever ta main ? Ont-ils seulement vu que parfois, tes yeux bleus trop bleus devenaient ternes ? Que parfois, tu devenais aveugle ? Non, personne ne le savait. Pendant qu'ils t'insultaient, nous nous battions. Je te détruisais et te le cachais derrière tes sourires. Et le soir, seul, tu craquais et crachais du sang. Mais tu continuais de te battre. Même si j'avais détruit le véritable sceau longtemps auparavant, que celui que tu présentais n'était qu'un puissant gengutsu de tes soins, tu te battais et gagnais. Toujours.

_Etaient-ils vraiment ta famille ?_

Un jour, tu leur as dit m'avoir en toi. Juste ça. Ne précisant pas ce que tu subissais. Et ta « famille », comment a-t-elle réagit ? Tes si précieux coéquipiers t'ont regardait comme un monstre. Ils avaient peur de toi et t'évitaient. Ca t'a détruit. Et pour ça, je les ai haïs.

_Que dois-je faire à présent ?_

En ce moment, je cours. Je cours pour fuir Konoha. Et en même temps, je me rappelle. Je me rappelle la veille. Quand tu as dessiné ce sceau, sur ton ventre, rompant le faux. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. J'aurais du réagir…

Je me suis sentit aspiré et suis tombé dans l'inconscience. A mon réveil, une vive lueur agressait mes yeux.

« Le paradis » Ais-je pensé.

Pitoyable pour un démon de penser pareilles idioties. Je me suis relevais et ai découvert ton appartement. Je baissais mon regard, découvrant tes mains halées. Je portais ces-dernières à mes cheveux. Ou plutôt tes cheveux. Ils étaient souples, soyeux, doux, comme je me l'étais milles fois imaginé.

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?_

Et puis, je me suis demandé où tu étais. Je t'ai appelé. Je t'ai cherché dans les couloirs de l'esprit. Et je t'ai trouvé. Dans une cage. La mienne. Tu m'a sourit tendrement et m'a dit :

« Kyuubi…Je…J'en avais marre. De tout…Je t'offre mon corps et une seconde chance…Saisis-là… »

« Naruto… »

« Mais…Au moindre faux pas, je me battrais, reprendrais le contrôle et mettrais fins à mes jours. »

« Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas tué ? Au lieu de t'enfermer… »

« Parce que ça t'aurait tué, toi aussi. »

_**Voilà ! c'est la fin de ce petit one-shot et j'espère vivement qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Euh…J'espère que je n'en demande pas trop mais…Review ?**_


End file.
